


If She Hadn't Pretended to Hang Herself - Heathers the Musical

by TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Gen, Short One Shot, possible tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself/pseuds/TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself
Summary: This is a short I wrote late the other night, and it's basically an AU about Veronica fighting back instead of pretending to be dead when JD burst into her room before the pep rally. Hope you life it.POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: attempted murder, violence, abusive relationship, etc. Read at your own risk.





	If She Hadn't Pretended to Hang Herself - Heathers the Musical

It was quiet for just a few seconds, a heartbeat, before he started pounding on the door once again. It was louder this time, more urgent, and I tried to ignore the words he was yelling, but I couldn’t.  
“Veronica! Open the- open the door please! Veronica open the door!” I was full on sobbing at this point, it was all too much. “Veronica! Can we not fight anymore please! Can we not fight anymore?” he was repeating himself, and it was, in one word, terrifying. He got like this sometimes, but never at me. He was like this when he shot Kurt and Ram, and when he fought Kurt and Ram, but he had never been like this towards me.  
It was quiet again for another moment, and if I was a tad more optimistic I would have assumed that he had left, but I knew he hadn’t.  
“Veronica! Don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three!” That was it, my fate was sealed. Three seconds to live.  
“One!” I tried to compose my breathing, searching desperately for a wire hanger or a scarf or a tie. Anything I could use to keep him away. “Two!” I dug a hanger out from a wad of clothes but- “Fuck it” and then the door flew open, and JD stumbled in.  
I charged at him, wire hanger in hand, the only problem being that he was taller and stronger than me, and simply caught my hand before I could do anything. I would have been able to beat him, had I had that third second.  
With my wrist in his right hand he stared down at me, his face holding very little emotion; what was there was anger. I stared back, my entire body quivering, whatever courage that was present before disappearing. “Well someone is a bit-” he plucked the hanger from my hand, and tightened his grip on my wrist. “-feisty today.” I gulped, immediately trying to take a step backwards, he simply took a step forward. I had accomplished nothing.  
I opened my mouth, trying to decide whether to talk to him or scream, but he took his unoccupied hand and put it over my mouth just as quickly as I’d opened it. “I dare you to scream.” he had seemed so sweet, and kind when I’d first met him. He seemed like the kind of guy I’d have chilli fries with on a Saturday. “Veronica, my sweet, beautiful, Veronica,” I took another step backwards, and he took two forwards, pushing me into my closet wall. He dropped my wrist, using the hand on my mouth to keep me in place, and for a second I thought about biting him and running; I wouldn’t have made it very far.  
He plucked one of my pre-planned outfits from the rack and turned back to me. “School colors, baby,” he said, removing the hanger from the blouse and gently handing me the outfit and removing his hand from over my mouth. I was afraid to speak. I stared at him, directly in the eye, for a solid minute before he said; “Aren’t you gonna change?”  
“R-right, right, now?” I frowned. “With you here?”  
“If you think I’m going to leave you alone in this closet you’re delusional,” was all he said. I continued to stare. ‘What the fuck do you want me to do Veronica?! Cover my eyes?! Turn around?!” he was yelling again and I was still staring. “For Christ's sake!” he slammed his hands over his eyes and stood back on his heels.  
I hadn’t been asking him for privacy, I mean, we’d had sex; we’d seen each other naked, I didn’t really give a damn if he saw me in my underwear. I was more so frozen in shock. I couldn’t force myself to move or speak, so I was just staring, trying not to scream, because God knows what he’s do to me if I did. “Veronica,” he sounded annoyed this time, and so I forced myself to change into the outfit he’d selected.  
“JD?” he uncovered his eyes as I was buttoning the cardigan. “Are you going to… hurt me?” He seemed amused by my question, laughing a laugh that I used to adore, but suddenly became evil.  
“I couldn’t hurt you, Veronica,” his tone was not one of kind and gentle nature, it was loud and aggressive almost like he was trying to convince himself as well.  
“I don’t believe you,” I choked out, and all he did in response was lean down and kiss me. It was a rough, dominating kiss, and it pushed my back against the wall. I didn’t kiss him back, or even close my eyes, I just stood there and watched him kiss me.  
The fact that I didn’t kiss him seemed to piss him off even more, because he began to kiss me harder, more lip biting. His hands were rushing on the wall, one on both sides of my head, trapping me in a cage. A cage that quite frankly, I didn’t want to be in.  
“Our love is God, Veronica,”


End file.
